Lo que veo en tus ojos
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: un HarryBlaise con Draco entre medio haciendo de celestina y de paño de lágrimas de un gryffindor... claro que obteniendo beneficios de aquello XD


_Disclaimer: los personajes, cosas o lugares que se mencionen en esta historia y se relacionen con Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**_Respuesta al reto de Nora Zabini en slasheaven…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Notas de Undomiel**: primer fic de la pareja… me gusta más la idea de los Harry/Draco, pero pensando en la trama no me ha desagradado la idea , espero que sea de su agrado o_

_

* * *

_

**Lo que veo en tus ojos**

**_Capítulo 01_: lo que yo veo**

Se separó despacio para no despertar al cuerpo que se extendía a su lado. Era hermoso, de eso no había duda, pero no era lo que buscaba, lo sabía... al fin y al cabo al que quería dormía tan sólo un par de metros de aquella habitación.

Un quejido le hizo despertar del sopor en el que había caído al recordar aquel cabello levemente rojizo, aquellos ojos castaños tan abrumadores… tan desconcertantes.

- ¿Qué haces? - unos ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos, verdes.

- Intento irme - dijo apenas en un susurro - no quería despertarte.

- Al parecer no resultó - el rubio le miró con los ojos casi entrecerrados - ¿Acaso nunca puedes quedarte un rato más? - la mirada gris se nubló por el deseo.

- Córtala Malfoy, me quiero ir porque no quiero que nadie sospeche que paso demasiadas noches perdido por Slytherin, cuando descubran que me acuesto contigo el escándalo va a ser de lo peor.

- Te preocupas por estupideces Potter; de hecho, ni siquiera te creo el rollo de que te preocupa.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… era cierto, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

Sin más vio como el rubio se daba vuelta y acomodaba nuevamente para dormir...

Si, aún le resultaba un poco extraño ser amante de Draco Malfoy sólo por sexo. ¿Cuándo había sido? En sexto año, recordó sonriendo, encerró al chico en un compartimiento y de ahí no salieron hasta que habían llegado a Hogwarts. Nadie había preguntado, así que a nadie dieron explicaciones. Pero era bueno para ambos, no había nada de sentimientos y le permitía acercarse un poco más al objeto de sus afectos: otro Slytherin.

Zabini... El pelirrojo antisocial con el que se había revolcado en sexto año después de un partido de Quidditch en los vestuarios.

Se suponía que iba a mantener la pose indolente como con todos sus amantes ocasionales o 'esclavos sexuales' después de una buena cojida, pero este no había dicho nada. Sólo se limitó a sonreír con desprecio y decirle que lo había pasado bien. Luego de eso... nada... absolutamente nada.

Generalmente era otra la historia. No se daban por vencidos tan rápido.

Con él fue distinto.

Luego se había dado cuenta de que mientras tenía sexo con quien fuera sentía los labios febriles recorrerle el cuello, gemir despacio. Se sorprendió a si mismo observándole en las comidas, analizando sus movimientos.

Hasta que en una noche de esas con Malfoy este le soltó a quemarropas que estaba enamorado y que era un idiota por haberlo hecho.

De eso hacía dos meses.

Claro que una cosa no cortaba la otra... no se iba a privar de un buen revolcón sólo por pensar todo el maldito día en alguien, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle una estúpida vez en casi cuatro meses que llevaban de clases.

Se envolvió en su capa de invisibilidad y ni siquiera se dignó a murmurar un 'adiós', no era necesario... al menos no entre ellos.

Caminó despacio por los pasillos, el invierno se había cernido sobre el castillo de manera impetuosa, al menos la magia mantenía los pasillos tibios. La nieve en las afueras era un manto blanco impoluto y el lago apenas se distinguía, ni siquiera era hielo.

Caminó despacio, necesitaba pensar... en realidad... dejar de pensar. Tenía que haber una manera de sacarse aquellos ojos castaños de su mente.

* * *

¿No le había visto? 

Estaba seguro que era Potter el que acababa de abrir la puerta de la sala común envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad.

¿Eran estúpidos o se hacían?

¿Es que Malfoy y Potter eran lo suficientemente ingenuos como para no saber que todo el colegio estaba enterado de su romance? O.. ¿Potter aún creía que después de siete años alguien del colegio no sabía que tenía una capa de invisibilidad?

Por favor, eran estudiantes, pero no idiotas.

Los ojos castaños refulgieron en la penumbra.

Odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Eran celos lo que realmente sentía. Inconmensurables y asquerosos celos.

Porque creía que al comportarse tan frío con él después de aquella única vez el Gryffindor le dirigiría más de una vez la mirada. ¿Acaso no le había despreciado?… si hasta Malfoy, su enemigo acérrimo, había caído bajo las redes de aquel muchacho de diecisiete años de metro noventa, un cuerpo que hacia temblar hasta al mismísimo Snape en las discusiones típicas de Pociones.

¿Desde cuándo se sentía así?

Desde que lo había visto por primera vez en la elección de casas. Cuando conoció de vista al niño que había derrotado al mago oscuro. Le admiraba¡Oh sí! Podía ser que hasta demasiado.

Porque el nunca creyó que un chico de sólo un año pudiera contra un mago tan experimentado y temerario, como le había contado su madre; o tan malvado y déspota como le había dicho su padre.

¿Se sorprendería Potter al saber que su madre había sido una ferviente seguidora del Señor Oscuro y su padre un Auror de renombre en el Ministerio¿Asombrarse sería poco? Quizás.

Pero la pregunta no era esa, siguió meditando un poco más, las brasas de la chimenea eran casi nulas, la pregunta correcta era ¿en qué momento se dio cuenta de lo que sentía no era específicamente admiración?

Quizás había sido el primer fin de semana del sexto año, cuando había visto a Potter acorralar a Malfoy en un pasillo, imponiéndose ante el rubio a pesar de que fueran casi idénticos en estatura. Al ver que Malfoy recibía aquellos besos ansiosos en su lugar, saber que DESEABA por lo que fuera posible él ser acorralado contra la pared sin el menor asomo de decencia, sin la más mínima precaución de poder ser vistos.

Quizás había sido ahí cuando se dio cuenta… Quizás por eso había planeado cuidadosamente aquella tarde en los vestuarios de Gryffindor, se había comportado tal y como lo hubiera hecho un Slytherin, como lo tenía que haber hecho Draco.

Y creía que lo había conseguido. Cuando sentía aquel hormigueo al saberse observado en cada movimiento.

Pero esa era la única señal que había dado el Goleen Boy. Ninguna otra.

Seguía siendo tan indiscreto con todos los amantes repartidos por todas las casas. No le importaba en lo más mínimo parase en medio de la cena, caminar hasta la mesa, de cualquier casa, susurrar quizás que palabras en el oído hasta lograr que la 'presa' se sonrojara hasta más no poder, para luego salir con paso decidido, sabiendo que tendría acompañante en la noche. De hecho, no recordaba a nadie que no se hubiera parado antes de que el Gryffindor cruzara la puerta de roble.

¿Y los profesores? Siempre se preguntó eso. ¿Dumbledore no decía nada ante las descaradas muestras de lujuria del chico?

Nunca. Era increíble lo indulgente que salía Potter por el gran comedor ante la mirada de todos.

Si no era exagerar que hasta Snape se estremecía y apartaba la mirada del moreno cuando comenzaba a susurrarle a quien fuera.

Ahí se daba cuenta de que sus intentos por ser lo más frío posible se iban al caño. Deseaba poder decirle al chico que le amaba con todo lo que tenía, con cada fibra de su ser. Que de pensar que esa noche se revolcaría con alguien más le revolvía el estómago, que el corazón se le estrujaba y un nudo estúpido se interponía en su garganta y no le dejaba respirar, que los ojos le escocían tanto que no sabía como era capaz de poder reprimir las lágrimas.

No pudo reprimir en la soledad que una de aquellas estúpidas se hiciera presente en ese momento. Sabiendo que nadie era testigo de ellas, que nunca cumplirían su cometido.

¿Tan estúpido había sido que le había entregado todo esa tarde¿Qué no se había percatado que los susurros queditos en su oído eran para él y nadie más?

Al parecer el moreno no se había dado cuenta, además ¿cómo acordarse de uno siendo que no era el único¿Acaso era tan estúpido que no recordaba que le había oído salir hacía unos minutos por la sala común? Estaba más que seguro que conversar no estaba con Draco.

**TBC.**

**Espero que les haya gustado .**


End file.
